


Пять раз, когда Джексон Уиттмор удивлялся, и один, когда удивился Скотт МакКолл

by yika



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Mates, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:43:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yika/pseuds/yika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В фандоме существует всего один человек, способный нормально написать Скотт/Джексон, и этот человек - если кто еще не понял по качеству текста - НЕ Я.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пять раз, когда Джексон Уиттмор удивлялся, и один, когда удивился Скотт МакКолл

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на заявку:  
> Скотт МакКолл/Джексон Уиттмор. Жанр: слэш, романтика, юмор, но не стеб, ХЭ, оборотни, где Скотт - альфа, а Джексон - его пара-человек, АУ (хотелось бы что-то про рок-группу или колледж; что-то нетипичное сериалу "Волчонок") Рейтинг: высокий, NC-17; Размер: мечтаю о макси, но согласна на миди. Хотелось бы чувственное, серьезное написание, с постепенным развитием отношений.

1.

Первым делом Джексон решает, что спит и видит сон, однако почти сразу отбрасывает эту идею. Приснись ему такой кошмар, он бы тут же проснулся в холодном поту и разбудил своим диким криком ужаса Дэнни. За что тот засветил бы в него подушкой через всю комнату.

Никакой подушки. Невероятно, но то, что он видит прямо перед собой – отчетливая реальность.

Джексон делает над собой усилие и закрывает рот.

\- Святые ангелы-угодники, - выдыхает рядом Лидия, опираясь о дверцу шкафчика, и, ради разнообразия, он совершенно с ней согласен.

По коридору, заставляя разноцветную и шумную толпу расступиться, уверенно шествует парень, которого Джексон в последний раз видел полтора года назад, не чаял больше встретить и которому, при всей его невзрачности, каким-то сверхъестественным способом всегда удавалось довести Джексона до белого каления.

\- Они поступили в окружной колледж Бикон Хиллз, - растерянно мямлит справа от него Дэнни, и Джексон, с трудом оторвавшись от происходящего в коридоре, бросает на него взгляд. – Все они. Они должны были остаться в Бикон Хиллз. Стая....

\- И, тем не менее, они тут, - говорит Лидия. – Все до единого.

Джексон, Лидия и Дэнни слаженным, за долгие годы дружбы отточенным до полной синхронности движением снова оборачиваются к невероятной процессии.

Первым по коридору шагает Скотт МакКолл. Он одет в белую футболку и старые черные джинсы с прорехами на коленях, его устрашающего вида ботинки обметаны засохшей грязью, словно он только что вернулся из леса, а не идет, придерживая на плече чехол с гитарой, по чистенькому коридору самого престижного колледжа в Калифорнии. Засранец метает щенячьи улыбки направо и налево, и Джексон невольно отмечает, как половина девушек, которых он минует, словно невзначай тянется поправить прически.

По левую руку от МакКолла идет Эллисон Арджент – серьезная, нахмуренная и аристократически бледная красотка, которую Джексон видел всего дважды в жизни и за которой с удовольствием приударил бы, не будь оба этих раза связаны с невероятным количеством кровищи, стрельбы и чертовых оборотней. Справа, поигрывая связкой ключей, предсказуемо вышагивает форменная катастрофа по имени Стайлз Стилински, непонятно почему одетая в футбольную куртку. Если этот ушлепок хоть на секунду подумал, что кто-нибудь позволит ему сунуться в команду, у Джексона для него выпуск новостей.

Закрывают процессию близнецы, Итан и Эйден, которых Джексон никогда не умел различать. Оба держат в затянутых в обрезанные перчатки руках черные мотоциклетные шлемы.

Джексон слышит, как Дэнни сдавленно охает, когда небольшое, но внушительное шествие приближается к их замершей у своих распахнутых шкафчиков компании. Лидия вторит ему и судорожно сглатывает, что совершенно на нее не похоже.

Чертовы предатели, думает Джексон. Похоже, только ему не отшибло мозги этой дешевой показушной сценой из серии «кое-кто сильно изменился за лето».

По крайней мере, не полностью.

\- Уиттмор, - приветствует его МакКолл, останавливаясь напротив.

Стайлз громко чавкает жвачкой и подмигивает Лидии, задирая вверх большие пальцы. Та что-то быстро жестикулирует в ответ.

\- МакКолл, - выплевывает Джексон. – Зданием ошибся? Ближайшая ветлечебница в двух километрах отсюда.

\- Учту на будущее, - сладко улыбается ему Скотт, и Джексон чуть снова не роняет челюсть, чувствуя спокойную, уверенную силу, ощутимыми волнами исходящую от парня, которого он всегда считал тупоумным неудачником, которому по необъяснимым причинам крупно повезло.

Его продирает необъяснимым и неуместным смятением.

Дальнейший обмен любезностями, к которому Джексон уже морально готов, на который настроился и которого почти жаждет, отменяет громкий звонок, приглашающий его на физику, а Дэнни с Лидией – на литературу.

\- Не смеем задерживать, - шутовски ухмыляется Скотт и отходит в сторону, позволяя Джексону протиснуться мимо. Тот намерено цепляет его плечом, тут же мысленно обругивая себя за показушный и предсказуемый жест.

\- Честно, психушка в другом конце города, МакКолл, - шипит Уиттмор, вывернув шею, пока Дэнни и Лидия увлекают его в сторону аудиторий, подхватив под руки, словно легкораздражимого сумасшедшего. – Какого черта ты тут забыл? Какого черта вы тут делаете? Стая...

Дэнни и Лидия одновременно пихают его под ребра. Джексон раздраженно выворачивается из их захвата и идет сам, периодически оборачиваясь через плечо, пока ухмыляющийся Скотт МакКолл не скрывается от него за поворотом.

Если бы все происходящее было бы страшным сном и его разбудила бы прилетевшая в голову подушка, он был бы несказанно счастлив.

2.

В затылок ему больно тыкается носик плавно спланировавшего откуда-то сверху бумажного самолетика. Джексон чертыхается и трет уколотое место, выглядывая в задних рядах нахального обидчика.

Лидия машет ему рукой и старательно складывает ладони в слова. «Идти. Комната. Книги», говорит она на языке жестов, словно никогда в жизни не слышала о смс-переписке. Язык глухих – ее новое увлечение, которое, как и любое другое увлечение Лидии Мартин, автоматически становится увлечением Дэнни Махилани и Джексона Уиттмора – хотят они того или нет. Впрочем, это интереснее древней латыни и гораздо, гораздо лучше того периода, когда она ни дня не могла прожить без нового женского романа.

Джексон передергивается. Как знать – не придись пылкая страсть Лидии ко всяким «Дневникам памяти» на тот короткий период, когда они пытались встречаться – может, все могло бы обернуться иначе.

После лекции он послушно плетется в библиотеку, где его уже поджидают те двое, что прошли с ним огонь, воду и мракобесие Бикон Хиллз. Дэнни невозмутимо просматривает изобилующие иллюстрациями распечатки. Лидия едва не подскакивает на стуле от волнения.

\- Ну? – спрашивает Джексон, усаживаясь напротив них и пиная рюкзак под стол.

\- Мы провели небольшое исследование, - начинает Махилани, пододвигая к нему стаканчик с кофе. – Поболтали с кем надо, похлопали глазками где нужно...

\- МакКолл – альфа! – перебивает его Лидия, явно не в силах больше удерживать в себе сенсационные новости.

Джексон фонтаном брызг распыляет свой первый глоток из стаканчика с логотипом Старбакс по распечаткам Дэнни.

\- МакКолл - что?! – выдавливает он, откашлявшись, и неверяще пялится на своих лучших друзей, которые, видимо, умудрились слететь с катушек практически одновременно.

\- Что слышал, - усмехается Дэнни. – Все сходится. Ни он, ни остальные беты Хейла не уехали бы из Бикон Хиллз, оставайся там их вожак. Стайная динамика и все такое. Так что как только Скотт отпочковался от стаи...

\- Он что, грохнул Дерека? – ошарашено спрашивает Джексон.

\- Нет, конечно! Он... Итан говорит, что он стал альфой сам по себе. Из ниоткуда.

\- «Истинный альфа», - тут же нетерпеливо влезает Лидия. – Я нашла несколько текстов на эту тему. Вот, смотри, здесь и здесь. Видите, как полезно знать древнюю латынь? «Истинным альфой» называют оборотня, способного развить в себе искру альфы самостоятельно, не прибегая для этого к убийству или обоюдосогласному займу.

\- Красные глаза и сопутствующие спецэффекты проявляются в том, кто «чист душою своею и помыслами, и не знает забот насущнее, нежели здравие стаи»... бла-бла-бла... «...защита земель родовых от всякий чудищ»...

\- Хочешь сказать, МакКолл стал альфой... за примерное поведение?

\- Вроде того. Хейл передал ему часть стаи... Тоже, кстати, нетипичное явление...

\- Еще бы! У него снега зимой не допросишься.

\- Похоже, МакКолл допросился. Стайлз, Эллисон и близнецы – в его стае, хотя и Итан, и Эйден раньше принадлежали Дереку.

Джексон трясет головой:

\- Хотите сказать, Стилински – оборотень? И девчонка Арджентов?

\- Оба – люди, - качает головой Лидия. – По крайней мере, насколько мне удалось узнать. Насчет Стайлза я не уверена. Есть в нем что-то такое...

Разговор временно перетекает на второстепенные для Джексона темы: Лидия и Дэнни шушукаются, вспоминая известные стаи, включавшие в себя помимо оборотней также людей, друидов, даровитых пророков и даже кицуне.

Абстрагировавшись от переставшего быть интересным разговора – умение, само собой развитое годы назад, иначе с этими двумя невозможно – Джексон задумчиво пьет кофе, уставившись невидящим взглядом на шкаф с научной фантастикой.

Да, думает он, иначе, чем научной фантастикой, это и не назовешь.

За свои восемнадцать лет Джексон был знаком лишь с одним альфой – Дереком Хейлом, мрачным небритым типом с классной тачкой и сомнительными морально-этическими принципами, который два года назад предложил ему укус. После того, как Джексон закончил заикаться от ужаса, а Лидия с Дэнни, тут же посвященные в тайну – штудировать оккультные форумы и сыпать советами, он принял предложение, до сих пор не вполне соображая, что делает.

Последующие недели отложились в его памяти мешаниной из жара, лихорадки, невыносимой жажды и до ужаса реалистичных видений. Ненадолго выплывая из больного забытья, Джексон видел рядом со своей постелью родителей, Лидию, Дэнни... Мерлин Монро, Зигги Стардаста, Арагорна, сына Араторна... иногда ему казалось, что он видит альфу, однако это вполне могло быть плодом его воспаленного воображения.

Его тело сражалось с укусом. Сражалось – и победило.

Поправившись, Джексон утратил всякую ненависть к отказавшимся от него биологическим родителям. Кем бы они ни были и каких бы ошибок не совершали, именно их генетический код спас его от смерти – и ликантропии.

Ни его, ни Хейла не особенно огорчило несостоявшееся родство, и расставание вышло полюбовным. Джексон решил было, что со временем сможет выбросить из головы такой незначительный факт, как существование оборотней, однако невероятно, как много можно заметить, если знать, куда смотреть.

Они замечали рост стаи Хейла, ее нарастающую мощь. Дерек Хейл обратил четверых бет, включая МакКолла, двое из которых со временем оставили город. На смену им пришли близнецы – неприкаянные омеги в поисках вожака. Динамика стаи менялась, переживая взлеты и падения, и когда, швырнув в воздух четырехугольные ученические шляпы, Джексон, Дэнни и Лидия оставляли Бикон Хиллз в оранжевом додже с откидным верхом, состояла из семи оборотней.

Итак, с Дереком остались оба Хейла и Айзек Лэйхи. Близнецы последовали за МакКолом, которому из всех возможных городов штата приспичило избрать своей территорией Лос-Анджелес.

Лос-Анджелес. Город, в который Джексон сбежал. В который он привез с собой самое необходимое, поклявшись навеки забыть об оставленном.

Город, от которого он не ждал сюрпризов.

3.

Дэнни нет.

Джексон некоторое время слоняется по комнате. Доедает отсыревшее печенье с тумбочки. Заглядывает в дневник Дэнни, хранящийся под стопкой учебников. В нем уже полторы недели нет новых записей, и сегодня тоже не появилось. Джексон задумчиво бултыхает пальцем в небольшом затененном аквариуме с тремя перламутровыми рыбками. Валяется на своей разворошенной кровати, потом на чужой, тщательно застеленной.

Дэнни нет, а Лидия шушукается с Эллисон в библиотеке.

Он пытался воздействовать на ее совесть гордым и трагичным взглядом, устремленным вдаль, который слизал у Маргарет Тэтчер и отшлифовал до безупречности, но она не обратила на него внимания. Он даже тянул ее за рукав, словно ребенок, но в ответ Лидия только стряхнула его руку и спросила, не стыдно ли ему растягивать ее новый кашемировый свитер.

Джексон давным-давно зарекся ревновать своих друзей, однако за последнюю неделю его чувство собственничества достигло апогея.

Лидия проводит уйму времени с Эллисон. Показывает ей кампус, знакомит с нужными людьми, помогает составить расписание на ближайший семестр и примеряет на нее то один, то другой кружевной шарфик, словно та не человек, а огромная кукла Барби – двигающаяся и говорящая. Джексон знает, что в школе Лидии не хватало подруги. Он отдает себе отчет в том, что должен радоваться за нее, и на самом деле радуется – в свободное от зависти время.

Еще он должен радоваться за Дэнни, с размахом внезапной влюбленности которого сравнима разве что влюбленность Итана, который смотрит на Махилани такими глазами, словно вот-вот выхватит из-за пазухи скрипку и разразится серенадой. Не раз и не два Джексон застает их целующимися в его с Дэнни комнате. Он ничего не имеет против, просто с Дэнни взгляд Маргарет Тэтчер тоже не работает. С Дэнни не работает даже взгляд принцессы Дианы. А он не отказался бы от похода за дисками, или налета на ближайший паб, или – на худой конец – совместного корпения над конспектами.

Очень даже не отказался бы, по правде говоря.

Джексон стягивает джинсы и футболку и влезает под одеяло, хотя на часах нет и десяти.

Похоже, он – единственный из первокурсников, кто не чешет языком почем зря, стараясь побольше узнать о загадочной разномастной компании, влившейся в их поток через две недели после начала занятий. Всю нужную информацию он получил из первых рук – и Лидия, и Дэнни сдружились со стаей МакКолла, словно нет ничего естественнее, чем внезапно проникнуться приязнью к сверстникам, которых много лет в упор не замечал.

Скотт МакКолл – альфа Лос-Анджелеса. В ответ на его презрительный смешок Лидия и Стайлз разражаются длиннющей лекцией о том, что присматривать за большим городом на самом деле куда проще, чем за мелким потусторонним болотцем вроде Бикон-Хиллз, куда из-за активированных маяков разная нечисть стекается, словно помои в сточную канаву.

Перевернувшись на живот и спрятав ладони под подушку, Джексон пытается по-настоящему вспомнить Скотта.

В памяти всплывает простоватый мальчишка с копной черных волос, смуглой кожей и скошенной челюстью, которого он столько раз опрокидывал в грязь на поле для лакросса, что и подумать страшно. Джексон помнит его слегка удивленный взгляд и машинальную улыбку, которую МакКолл, похоже, использовал абсолютно в любой ситуации, не заботясь о том, подходит сюда такая мимическая реакция или нет. Джексон помнит, хотя и смутно, как подрезал ему ремень на сумке, и долгое время ржал вместе с Чедом, наблюдая, как Скотт покорно собирает расплывшиеся по проходу тетради и листы.

Он пытается найти в этом доброжелательном мальчишке со слишком наивным взглядом того Скотта, которого периодически видит на лекциях и которого встречает за ленчем. Уверенного в себе, болтающего без умолку, сыплющего шутками. Ездящего на черном Кавасаки, а не раздолбанном велосипеде. Два Скотта – прошлый и теперешний - выглядят совершенно одинаково, но разнятся больше, чем Итан и Эйден.

Телефон коротко щелкает воображаемым затвором, вырывая его из накатывающего мягкими волнами сна. Джексон подтягивает к себе мобильник и щурится в слишком яркий после пододеяльной темноты экран.

«Буду утром :D».

Забыв о ревности и надуманных обидах, Джексон чувствует, как рот сам собой растягивается в улыбке.

«Шлюха :D», - быстро печатает он в ответ.

Такое случается, уговаривает он сам себя, засыпая. Забитые неудачники, вырастающие в крупных магнатов. Синие чулки, распускающие волосы и оборачивающиеся топ-моделями. Бывшие прыщавые зубрилы, забивающие судьбоносные голы под громоподобные овации толпы. Такое было раньше и будет всегда, Скотт МакКолл не первый и не последний школьный тихоня, возродившийся из пепла и вступивший в колледж совершенно другим человеком.

Джексон просто хочет, чтобы кто-нибудь объяснил ему, почему он не может принять эти перемены, как должное – так же, как сделали его друзья. Почему не в состоянии подойти к Скотту и как ни в чем не бывало спросить, собирается ли тот вступать в команду, знает ли, что Джексона уже утвердили в позиции квотербека, считает ли, что миссис Андерсон, ведущая историю искусств, напоминает аквалангиста в полной амуниции.

Джексон хочет, чтобы кто-нибудь объяснил ему, почему он скучает по старому Скотту МакКоллу.

4.

То ли карма у него чище некуда, то ли, наоборот, этот вечер – наказание за все многочисленные грехи, которые он успел совершить за свою не особенно длинную, но, без сомнения, весьма насыщенную жизнь.

В любом случае - в происходящем отчетливо чувствуется божественное вмешательство высших материй. Иначе как объяснить тот факт, что минуту назад Джексон со скучающим видом вертел в руках полупустую пачку «Честерфилда», уныло растекаясь по барной стойке, а сейчас судорожно пытается прикурить сигарету удерживаемой вверх ногами зажигалкой и не может отвести ошалелого взгляда от сцены, на которой происходит нечто немыслимое.

Он пытается взять со стойки свое пиво и несколько раз промахивается мимо бутылки, словно недоразвитый, пока Дэнни услужливо не вкладывает ее ему в руку.

Джексон не совсем уверен, что происходит.

Небольшая сцена в углу местного паба, которая обычно пустует до тех пор, пока кому-нибудь из надравшихся завсегдатаев не приспичит сфальшивить что-нибудь из репертуара Ледбелли или Мадди Уотерса, оккупирована ураганом «Стилински» и цунами «МакКолл». Стайлз за барабанной установкой кривляется и строит из себя Мэг Уайт, тогда как Скотт – только что выливший себе на голову полбутылки воды, грязно улыбающийся, вытворяющий что-то невероятное со своей гитарой Скотт – явно сроднился с ролью Джека.

МакКолл так беззастенчиво ревет, стонет и рыдает в микрофон, что Джексон просто не может отвести от него взгляда – даже когда их глаза встречаются.

«Я на это не подписывался», думает он, ощущая, как щеки вспыхивают румянцем, как внезапно охвативший его жар концентрируется в животе и стремительно стекает под ремень джинсов.

\- Я на это не подписывался! – перекрикивает музыку Дэнни и зажимает уши.

Каким-то чудом он переживает всю «Джолин», краем уха слушая, как Эллисон и Лидия обзывают глупостью стремление делать кавер на кавер, и уговаривая себя, что ничего особенного не происходит – ерунда, лишняя пинта, слишком богатое воображение, с каждым может случиться.

На «Let’s build a Home» Скотт расстегивает рубашку, блядски улыбается публике и приспускает гитару немного ниже – теперь при каждом движении его бедра толкаются в вперед, а пальцы, терзающие гриф прямо напротив промежности, вызывают такие ассоциации, что Джексон с силой стискивает зубы.

Скотт удерживает его взгляд на протяжении всей песни, и на каждом гитарном соло Джексона бросает в жар. Нервы прошивает изумлением, возбуждением и адреналином.

Он сбегает в туалет при первых признаках последних аккордов, разрывая зрительный контакт.

5.

Нельзя сказать, что хлопающая несколько минут спустя дверь и стремительные шаги по захламленному коридору, ведущему к уборной, особенно его удивляют. Джексон вздрагивает, когда Скотт отбрасывает в сторону валяющийся посреди прохода раздолбанный стул, но не от страха - разве что существует разновидность страха, посылающая по позвоночнику сладкую волну предвкушения.

Удивляет его та бесцеремонность, с которой МакКолл наваливается на него сзади, пока Джексон плещет в горящее лицо водой. Это, хмм, да - это, определенно, сюрприз.

Тот Скотт МакКолл, которого он знал, не располагал таким запасом самоуверенности.

\- Ничего не хочешь мне рассказать? – хрипло шепчет Скотт ему в ухо сорванным во время выступления голосом.

Видит бог, Джексон мог бы рассказать ему многое, но, судя по твердому члену, упирающемуся ему в задницу, вопрос скорее риторический.

Он аккуратно закручивает кран и разворачивается в кольце жадно шарящих по его телу рук, чтобы встретиться со Скоттом взглядом. Глаза у того горят, по ободку радужки гуляют икристые медные сполохи.

\- А ты, значит, поговорить пришел? – ухмыляется он и кладет чужие руки себе на задницу.

Дважды приглашать Скотта не приходится. Судя по вибрирующему в груди рыку и стремительностью, с которой он набрасывается на рот Джексона, ему и первый раз требовался только для галочки.

Уиттмор встречает его язык своим, запускает пальцы в жесткие, словно проволока, волосы и позволяет подсадить себя на раковину. Он широко разводит ноги – непривычное, срывающее тормоза движение – и тянет Скотта на себя.

Сердце у него колотится в горле, и Джексон судорожно вспоминает, в которой из кабинок задвижка не сломана и не вырвана из стены, полностью отдавая себе отчет в том, что еще несколько секунд – и соображать он больше не сможет, погребенный под пудовым весом чужого адреналина и собственного звериного возбуждения.

Представив, как МакКолл втащит его в узкую кабинку и сдерет с него джинсы, Джексон коротко стонет, толкаясь бедрами вперед.

И тут чертов оборотень, явно присланный бесами из ада для того, чтобы портить ему, Джексону, жизнь, откалывает такую штуку, в сравнении с которой все его прошлые номера кажутся возней в песочнице.

Поймав на язык его непроизвольный стон, Скотт замирает.

Он отпускает Джексона, вытаскивает ладонь из заднего кармана его джинсов и отступает назад, бледный и растерянный.

\- Скотт?.. – Джексон спрыгивает с раковины и делает неуверенный шаг к оборотню, который, прижавшись спиной к исписанной пошлостями стене, пялится на него, словно на седьмое чудо света.

Вместо ответа МакКолл сбегает из туалета.

Джексон слышит, как, пролетая по коридору, Скотт спотыкается о сложенный у стены штакетник. Бегство его получается не менее стремительный, чем наступление.

6.

Полнолуние не за горами, думает Джексон, пересекая пустынное в такой час футбольное поле, которое отделяет его кампус от дешевого плебейского общежития для нищебродов, в котором расположился МакКолл.

Трибуны пусты. В тусклом свете неполной луны поблескивают стальными боками длинные лавки, которые он привык видеть заполненными орущими болельщиками – или штудирующими конспекты студентами, если речь идет о буднях. Не горят огромные софиты, коротко подстриженная трава на поле укрыта росой. Ботинки у Джексона промокают насквозь уже на середине стадиона.

Он кладется посреди ночи в чужое логово.

Несмотря на то, что он верит Лидии – он всегда верил Лидии и всегда будет, потому что она – Гермиона Грейнджер, и в том, что он не тянет не Поттера, не виноват никто, кроме него самого – Джексона грызут сомнения. Будь здесь Дэнни, он бы сказал, что Джексон просто волнуется, как волнуется каждый нормальный человек перед первым свиданием, каким бы своеобразным бы оно ни было, и что в этом нет ничего плохого.

Но Дэнни с ним нет – с ним никого нет, кроме изученного вдоль и поперек футбольного поля – и Джексон позволяет себе побарахтаться в болоте неуверенности.

Что, если Лидия ошиблась? Должно ведь это случаться хотя бы изредка. Что, если сам он неправильно истолковал поведение МакКолла? Что, если вся их трещащая по швам теория лопнет, когда вместо того, чтобы ответить ему, Скотт вышвырнет его из своей спальни прямо через окно?

Джексон снова проигрывает в голове утренний разговор в библиотеке.

_\- Это может произойти в любой момент, даже самый неподходящий, - объясняет Дэнни. – Спровоцировать всплеск может что угодно. Улыбка, слово. Пощечина. Рожа, которую ты корчишь во время оргазма. Итан говорит, что его триггер щелкнул, когда я заржал над какой-то шуткой его брата и у меня пиво носом пошло._

_\- Очень мило, - морщит носик Лидия. – Но да, так обычно и бывает. Это похоже на обычную человеческую «любовь с первого взгляда», только на инстинктивном уровне._

_\- Хочешь сказать, МакКолл почуял во мне свою пару? Вот так, с бухты-барахты? – У Джексона уже голова идет кругом._

_\- Не будь идиотом, - говорит Дэнни. – Теория пар не выносит никакой критики. Если бы у каждого оборотня существовал один-единственный человек, предназначенный только ему, кто поручился бы, что они родятся в одной стране? На одном континенте? Шансы на то, что пары встречались, были бы слишком малы._

_\- Сработавший триггер означает, что ты – некто, чьи шансы стать парой данного конкретного оборотня, в этом случае Скотта, очень велики. За всю жизнь он может встретить несколько таких человек, а может – не встретить ни одного. Стайлз говорит, что триггер МакКолла срабатывал с Эллисон..._

_\- А у Питера Хейла, например, пока не активировался ни разу..._

_\- ...учитывая то, как он от тебя шарахнулся..._

_\- ...и то, как продолжает шарахаться с того самого вечера..._

_\- ...ты неслабо щелкнул переключателем в его волчьей башке. – Лидия и Дэнни заканчивают лекцию почти в унисон и вперивают в него любопытные взгляды._

Преодолев поле, Джексон ненадолго останавливается у коридора, ведущего сквозь трибуны, и обхватывает себя руками. Теплый свитер не слишком помогает поздней ноябрьской ночью – порывистый ветер пробирает его до костей.

Произошедшее неделей раньше в баре можно уложить в пару лаконичных предложений, суть которых сводится к одному – МакКолл может перетрахать полштата, но ни за что не сунется к нему, потому что...

Потому что больше всех хочет именно его.

* * *

Невозможно подкрасться к спящему оборотню. Этот урок Джексон знал в теории, а на практике закрепил позавчера, когда решил вытащить свое подло похищенное некоей сверхъестественной дрянью одеяло из-под уснувшего в их комнате Итана. Рефлексы разбуженного чужим вторжением вервольфа сравнимы разве что с рефлексами изготовившейся к прыжку, очень бодрой пумы. К спящему оборотню, решает Джексон, подкрасться невозможно.

Зато возможно подкрасться к оборотню, валяющемуся на постели в окружении тетрадей и учебников, и качающему вихрастой головой в такт музыке, несущейся из огромных, плотно закрывающих уши наушников.

Ему нестерпимо хочется постоять так еще, подпирая плечом косяк и наблюдая за расслабленным, домашним Скоттом, так непохожим на Скотта наружного, однако Джексон понимает, что медлить нельзя: его самоуверенность обожает давать сбои в самый неподходящий момент.

Не оставляя себе места для сомнений и даже не успев как следует испугаться, он в два счета оказывается у постели МакКолла и ныряет к нему под одеяло.

Изготовившаяся к прыжку, очень бодрая пума срывает с головы наушники и пялится на него совершенно осоловелым взглядом. Никаких попыток разорвать незваному гостю горло – только приоткрытый рот и квадратные глаза, полные недоумения. Джексон мысленно аплодирует собственному чутью – он знал, что настоящий МакКолл все еще здесь, даже когда в это было труднее всего поверить.

\- Привет, Джек, - говорит Джексон, и, воспользовавшись чужим замешательством, ловко усаживается на МакКолла сверху.

Конечно, если бы он на самом деле захотел, то швырнул бы Уиттмора в стену одной левой, но ведь в том-то и дело, не так ли? Он не хочет. Джексон склоняется к чужому лицу и, аккуратно зажав Скотту рот ладонью, шепчет ему, не отрывая взгляда от широко распахнутых, удивленных глаз:

\- Я все знаю, окей? Про то, почему ты сбежал в прошлую пятницу. Кое-кто намекнул Дэнни, Дэнни поделился своими предположениями с Лидией, а эти двое, если ты вдруг не знал, делят на двоих триста восемьдесят единиц коэффициента интеллекта. В отличие от нас с тобой.

Скотт под ним дергается и пытается высвободить руки. Джексон шикает на него и крепче зажимает ему рот.

\- Успокойся, черт тебя дери. Почему ты смотался? Страшно стало? Или решил, что я такой чести не достоин?

Скотт умудряется выпростать руку из захвата. Он вцепляется Джексону в волосы, притягивает его лицо еще ближе к своему. Отдирает ладонь, мешающую говорить:

\- Ты не знаешь, во что ввязываешься, - шипит ему Скотт, пока по его радужке гуляют алые блики. – Понятия не имеешь!

\- Понятия не имею, - соглашается Джексон, и, на свой страх и риск, осторожно толкается бедрами вперед. – Может, просветишь?

МакКолл встречает его движение и еле слышно стонет сквозь сжатые зубы.

\- Ты человек, - яростно шепчет он. - Не влезай в это, Джексон. Я не могу обещать тебе, что отпущу тебя, если ты решишь слинять. Слезай с меня и убирайся отсюда, пока...

\- Пока что? Пока ты не оттрахал меня до потери сознания? Пока не уткнул лицом в подушку, пока не содрал с меня джинсы, пока...

\- Господи, блядь, Иисусе, твою мать, Джексон, убирайся отсюда немедленно...

\- Ты сдерживаешься из последних сил, так?

Долгие секунды невыносимого напряжения зависают между ними, искрят ощутимыми наэлектризованными разрядами. Оба тяжело дышат, вперяя друг в друга яростные взгляды.

\- Ну же, - скулит Джексон, снова вжимаясь в него, и на этом месте Скотту, наконец, отказывают тормоза.

Он, кажется, никогда в жизни так не целовался – яростно, жадно, теряя разум от звериной силы возбуждения, которым заражает его Скотт – а может, он заражает Скотта. Смуглая кожа под его пальцами горячая и гладкая.

Они сталкиваются дрожащими пальцами, больше мешая, чем помогая друг другу избавиться от одежды.

\- Блядь. Блядь. Блядь, - хрипло шепчет Скотт, откидываясь на спинку кровати, помогая ему устроиться на себе верхом. – Или сюда, - говорит он, когда Джексон уже решил было, что он забыл все остальные слова, какие только существуют на свете.

\- Я здесь, - заверяет он, коротко толкаясь навстречу горячей и влажной руке, плотно обхватывающей его член. Скотт рычит и пихает ему в рот собственные пальцы.

Джексон послушно облизывает их, наблюдая, как человеческая радужка пожирающих его глаз сменяется волчьей.

\- Скажи что-нибудь, - задыхаясь, просит Скотт.

«Вставь мне так, чтобы я ни о чем не мог думать, кроме твоего имени и твоего члена в моей заднице», мог бы ответить Джексон, и это было бы самым приличным из всего, что пульсирует в этот момент у него в голове. Однако по какой-то необъяснимой причине, пока он, постанывая, насаживается на растягивающие его пальцы, с губ его срывается только «Пожалуйста, пожалуйста».

Впрочем, когда Скотт, простившись с остатками самоконтроля, опрокидывает его на спину, раздвигает ему ноги и исполняет невысказанную просьбу, лексикон Джексона слегка расширяется.

Его жаркие стоны, его требовательные «еще, еще» Скотту в ухо разбавлены множеством нецензурных эпитетов и поминаниями попеременно бога и чертей из ада.

Однако имя Скотта все равно встречается в них чаще всего.

+1

Перекатывая в руках зеленое, даже на вид кислое яблоко, Джексон выходит на широкое крыльцо кафетерия и видит картину, достойную кисти величайшего из сюрреалистов. Столик, окольцовывающий раскидистый бук – тот самый, который с самого первого учебного дня принадлежал ему, Дэнни и Лидии – оккупирован обоими его друзьями и стаей МакКолла в полном составе.

Джексон решительно шествует мимо. Уж лучше он посидит с командой, чем будет принимать участие в этом историческом воссоединении.

Когда он минует бук, притворяясь, что не знаком ни с одним из под ним сидящих, МакКолл, смеясь, изворачивается и цепляет его за петельку на джинсах. Джексону ничего не остается, кроме как горестно вздохнуть, демонстрируя окружающим свое презрение к происходящему, и сесть с ним рядом.

\- О, надо же, какое совпадение, - радуется Скотт, тыча в Лидию пальцем. – Скажи ей, Джексон. Скажи ей!

\- Скотт, ради бога! – Лидия закатывает глаза.

«Скотт-ради-бога» сует Джексону под нос свой телефон, и он имеет счастье созерцать на дисплее дивную картину: Лэйхи и младшая сестра Дерека свисают вверх ногами с разлапистой пихты. Кора хохочет, а Айзек сосредоточенно колупается в ручной бензопиле с запутавшейся цепью. По выражению его лица понятно, что справиться с этой штуковиной, болтаясь вниз головой – не самая простая задача, с которой ему приходилось сталкиваться.

\- Дерек приглашает стаю на Рождество, - объясняет Стайлз. – В смысле, и вас тоже.

«Дерек» и «приглашает». Эти два слова чувствуют себя рядом друг с другом так же уютно, как «убийство с особо жестокостью» и «нежная фиалка». Или, если уж на то пошло, как «Джексон» и «возможно, слегка влюблен». Совершенно не складывается, не лезет ни в какие ворота, однако каким-то невероятным образом содержит в себе малюсенький зародыш правды.

Для приличия Джексон кочевряжится минут пятнадцать, доводя окружающих до исступления, а Скотта – до щенячьих глаз. Получая от этого море удовольствия.

\- Мы едем в додже, втроем, - решает он наконец, наставив палец на Лидию, и та вскрикивает и счастливо хлопает в ладоши. Дэнни улыбается и кивает. – Надеюсь, его дом уже не выглядит так, как выглядел два года назад. Иначе я тут же вернусь обратно.

Судя по довольным физиономиям стаи, его кислый тон никого не одурачил.

\- Не волнуйся, мерзнуть тебе не придется, - шепотом обещает Скотт, тычась носом в его плечо.

Впрочем, Джексон сам об этом знает.

Он тщательно прячет улыбку на шее у МакКолла.

Так, чтобы никто не заметил.


End file.
